


sweet tooth

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Gentoku shares his favorite dessert shop with his new boyfriend, Takumi.





	sweet tooth

Gentoku has never brought anyone with him to this shop before. Usually, he finds himself coming here after a long day in the office to relax, or on a rare day off when he has time to himself. Any time he can carve into his busy schedule he makes for himself, but today is a special occasion and though he would like to tell himself he feels as calm and in control as he no doubt looks on the outside, his stomach flutters and the palms of his hands are clammy. Today, Gentoku is not coming to this particular shop on his own.

Katsuragi Takumi is tucked under one of his arms, dressed down in a comfortable-looking t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, an entirely different look than his laboratory coat and his Totou uniform. The two of them started seeing each other only a month and a half ago when Gentoku’s crush on the scientist deepened into something he could no longer ignore. He invited Takumi to lunch, told him the truth, and expected to be reminded that relationships on the job are unprofessional. Honestly, he knows that already, but just the same.

The reality of having Takumi pressed up against his side as he opens the door for both of them still makes him a little giddy when he has time to stop and think about it. Though Gentoku is aware of interest taken in him— he knows he has naturally handsome looks and he likes to think he takes good care of himself, stays well-groomed and polished in public— his job took up most of his time and the idea of trying to make time around it never seemed attractive to him.

Takumi made the idea attractive to him. Takumi, with his never-ending passion for science and engineering, who made seemingly impossible theories and concepts materialize into physical objects and tools. Takumi, whose intelligence seems impossible to measure with numbers but who doesn’t put himself above everyone else, who always had a smile for Gentoku when he came into the lab to check up on him. Takumi, who Gentoku had woken from exhausted naps at the end of long days, who looked so softly up at him, who smiled so gently and thanked him.

Really, it’s hardly a surprise Gentoku fell as hard as he did. Takumi might not be the kind of man he generally finds himself attracted to, but there is nothing about Takumi that doesn’t draw his eye and his interest. He could listen to him for hours on end. And today, Gentoku decided to invite Takumi into a small part of his life he doesn’t often share with other people.

“A dessert shop?” Takumi tilts his head back to look up at him, gaze curious. “I didn’t think you were a person who liked sweets. Very interesting.”

“Is it? I didn’t know that.” Gentoku furrows his brow in thought; he never thinks too hard about impressions like this that he might leave on someone. As long as he seems capable of doing his job and professional, able to do what needs to be done, he is satisfied.

Takumi’s fingers are gentle on his forehead, smoothing his eyebrows, stroking the tension from his skin. “Don’t think so hard about it, Gentoku. It’s just an observation. Is this a date, then?”

“It is. I just like to come here sometimes and relax. I thought you might like it.” Gentoku smiles and Takumi whips his head around not quite fast enough to hide a little grin of his own. “What is it? Did I say something that was funny?”

“Not really. Just, a date to somewhere that you like a lot obviously. I like the idea of that.” Takumi laughs a little, smothers the sound with his fingers before it can get too loud and ducks his head. When he finally calms himself down, he turns a beatific smile on Gentoku that makes his heart swell in appreciation. “Thank you. I’m excited about this, I don’t know. What do you get when you come here? Any favorites I should try?”

Gentoku feels light-headed. Making Takumi laugh like that over something so simple makes this entire idea feel so much better than it had a moment ago, and the jitteriness in his stomach has almost faded away. “I like strawberry the best, but you should get whatever you think you’ll like.”

The young woman behind the counter has seen Gentoku here more than once; usually, he asks her how her studies in college are going as a way to pass the time between when he makes his order and how long it takes her to prepare it for him. Today, though, she only turns an intrigued gaze on Takumi before flashing him a wide smile and assuring him she’ll have the order out to them as quickly as possible. Gentoku might be imagining things, but he thinks she seems pleased by this turn of events.

He leads Takumi to his usual table, a hand on Takumi’s elbow to guide him, though he doesn’t miss the fact Takumi hasn’t taken his eyes off of the parfait carefully held in hand. The layers of ice cream, whipped cream, banana, chocolate, with a chocolate sauce drizzled lightly over the top of it all and a thin wafer stuck into the ice cream seems to have captivated Takumi, and Gentoku bites down on his lip to hide a small smile. From the way Takumi works, pulling impossibly long hours, Gentoku has long suspected he must not eat very much and he would hardly have any time for something indulgent like this.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that before,” Gentoku muses, pulling out a chair for Takumi so he doesn’t have to busy himself with it.

The comment earns him a sharp look and a scoff. “You don’t pay attention to the way I look at you, then. Learning all kinds of things about you today.” Then Takumi smiles at him, quick and devious, to let him know it was a joke before he picks up his spoon.

Gentoku stays on his feet for just a moment, then slowly sits himself down, turning over those words in his head while trying not to grin too much like a fool. In his eyes, Takumi has always been someone and something special, magnetic in his own way, intriguing in every possible definition of the world. To be the recipient of those soft phrases and smiles soothes something in Gentoku that he never even realized was stirred up in such a way.

Takumi  _ likes _ him. Gentoku feels nothing less than blessed every time he comes to this revelation, and it happens at least once a week.

He tucks a spoonful of cream into his mouth and watches, curious, as Takumi cocks his head, seems to debate about where to start before he sets the spoon back down and picks up the wafer to scoop up a little bit of everything. The other hand he tucks beneath it so as not to spill and takes a bite, his eyes widening for just a moment before they snap close.

Takumi moans and Gentoku’s spoon clinks loudly against his glass.

If Takumi misses the sound— and he can’t have, Takumi never misses anything, every sense attuned to a sharpness Gentoku can only examine in awe— he says nothing about it. Instead, he licks a bit of cream off of his lip and favors Gentoku with such a warm, winning smile that Gentoku drops his spoon entirely onto the table in response.

“What is it?” Takumi’s smile twitches and Gentoku hears the slightest sound of a giggle before Takumi takes a deep breath to calm himself. “You dropped your spoon.”

“Clumsy me, effected in such a way by your smile.” The words achieve their desired effect, even if only slightly. Gentoku can see the slight flush on Takumi’s cheeks, the way his smile turns almost bashful before he turns back to his dessert.

But Takumi never lets anything get to him for long, peeking at Gentoku as he cuts off a piece of banana covered in chocolate. “Hard not to smile when it’s you.”

If Gentoku had picked up his spoon, he would have dropped it again. Instead, he only ducks his head to hide a slight flush of his own and picks the utensil up, burying it in vanilla and strawberry. The familiar treat is just as sweet as always on his tongue, maybe sweeter now that he has someone to enjoy it with. The thought is ridiculously sappy, even for him at this moment, but it feels right in a way as well. Takumi seems to make everything better for him.

The true charm of these outings is that Gentoku rarely has time to just sit back and relax, enjoy any meal. Most of his lunches are rushed or postponed for hours, and by the time he sits down to eat he has to inhale the food as quickly as possible so he can get back to work. The same might be true for Takumi, or maybe he just limits what he eats. He seems thin enough to make this a true statement, though Gentoku has seen him eat a few times, rolled omelettes that look homemade to Gentoku’s eyes.

Having a quiet afternoon to themselves is a rarity in and of itself. That they can relax together in a nice quiet shop and have dessert together seems well-earned and deserved.

“I like sweet things myself,” Takumi tells him, wiping a bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth so he can lick it off of his thumb. “It was a nice surprise that you do, too.”

Gentoku hums, taps his lower lip with his spoon. “I suppose that’s another thing we have in common. If you’d like, we can come here more often. I try to make time at least once a week. Maybe we could make it a thing, if you want to?”

Takumi beams at him. “Of course. I like spending time with you when I get a chance.”

The words punch Gentoku right between the ribs, knocking the wind out of him just a little. One of these days, he will stop being so surprised that Takumi seems to like him just as much as he likes Takumi. Not today, but one of these days. “It’s decided. A weekly date, if you will.”

“I like the sound of that a lot. At least one afternoon or evening a week that I get you all to myself, guaranteed.” Takumi shifts forward, his hand coming to rest on top of Gentoku’s, and Gentoku turns his hand over automatically. Their fingers lace together immediately, Takumi’s slimmer fingers carefully slotted between his own. “Ah, you have some cream.”

Gentoku blinks at him, then hums. “I’ve tried not to make a mess of myself, and yet. Where?” He sets his spoon down to reach for a napkin, surprised when Takumi immediately moves them away. “Takumi, what are you—”

“I’ll get it.” Takumi stands up from his chair and leans over the table, and Gentoku doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t quite expect the soft kiss to the end of his nose or the way Takumi licks his lips as he leans back, looking quite proud of himself. “Got it. Oh, and just for good measure.” He steals a kiss, a brief press of lips, nothing more, but it still makes Gentoku’s stomach explode into butterflies just the same.

He twitches his nose a bit. “Thank you.”

“You taste like strawberries.” Takumi licks his lips again, his devious little smile having returned as he picks up his spoon. “It’s nice.”

Gentoku laughs, rubs a hand over his face. “Vanilla and chocolate, strawberries and banana, they all go together quite nicely, you know.”

“Just like we do,” Takumi agrees, and bursts out laughing when Gentoku hides his reddening face behind his hand, covers his stupid grin with his fingers.

Just like them, indeed.


End file.
